Alana Serbella
Alana Serbella was born to a sophisticated family, and after the Centurus War, found herself leading the new Hassarkian Federation. However, her personal life and proffessional life often clashed, her romantic and political lives, along with her secret Sith training, which she executed without the knowledge of those around her. Biography The Serbella Mansion As a child, Alana grew up in one of the only remaining Noble Families, a remnant of the DJR Empire, which crossed over into the Republic. Although the government discouraged putting a status symbol above the Noble Families, it was thought that with the changes that were being made, keeping symbols such as the Serbella Family Mansion, and the Noble status they retained, were acceptable. From this, she learned the inner-workings of parliament from a young age, often asking why such changes were being implimented. Master Daniel Turner took an interest to her, and watched her career unfold. When her mother passed away at a young age, Alana was forced to become the Mistress of the Serbella Mansion, replacing her mother in all of the formal events, gathering, and political meetings which were held in hopes of gaining support for the Republic, which would replace the old system, ruled by the old Emperor's. It was sometime during this, that she managed to discover a forgotten relic of the Dark Emperor David Turner. A holocron, of him, called Darth Curator LC. He described the Force, the dark side expecially, telling Alana about its effects. Darth Curator's Holocron was hidden from the rest of the Republic, expecially the Jedi, who Alana thought would just archive the important information. As such, she began to learn it all. A self taught Sith Lord, under the guidance and Mastering of the dead Sith Lord. It was after this informal training, that she attracted the attention of Lord Harry Keef, Master Turner's right hand man. He took a particular interest in her, starting up a relationship, which seemed like it would last. She began to teach him about the Dark Side, yet leaving out small details. Like the Holocron said, never teach the apprentice all you know, until it is too late. Alana hoped to keep him, keeping him taught in the methods of the Dark Side. Which was when he did leave her. Suddenly, without notice, he left her companionship, taking the tutalage of Gabriel Florise over her. The relationship wasn't over, it just... finished, without contact. This angered her, fuelled her powers in the Dark Side. Then, she watched as it all happened. The Centurus War, and Federation Gabriel Florise took government, and undid all the reforming that Master Daniel Turner had spent so much time doing, changing it and altering it to his will. Eventually, at Centurus, he died, along with the planet. And again, the system needed reform. Keef was gone, and Serbella knew he would be back. So, as Turner asked her to help create a new government, with her as its head, as Queen, she accepted. She created a new capital, a Atlantis-class ship, which would serve as the capital. She developed an advanced detection system, making sure that she was first to know if Keef was to return. Once the government was established, she would often preside over cerimonies of great worth. During one such event, she met Silas Fremond, a Jedi Knight who had once studied under Turner. He caught her eye, and she began to set her sights on him. She appointed him as her advisor, and began slowly seducing him. After not a long time, they were involved in an intimate relationship, seemingly at his will. However, this relationship was in spite of Keef, although secret. However, this backfired on her, when she realized she was pregnant with Silas' child. Silas, off to tell the Jedi Council about his misdoings, left Alana alone for a short period. This is when Keef struck. Her Death Harry Keef had been in Hassark Prime for a little while, when Alana realized that he was around. Using her system of surveilance, she tracked him down to a small house half an hour away from the City-Ship. She moved quickly, apparently hiding in her room as she went, seeking the man that had betrayed her. It didn't take her long, and soon the conversation turned sour. The fight broke out into the street, where Mathador Turak got involved. Alana escaped without being unmasked, and Keef escaped with his life. The Hassarkian Grand Master ordered a search of the sewers, which turned out to be fruitless, as Alana quickly returned to her room. Within moments of being back, the Grand Master appeared, making sure she was alright, before moving on. Breathing a sigh of relief, she kept such actions at bay for now. Meanwhile, Keef had followed her. Breaking through the floor of her secret room, he discovered her secret system of surveilance, along with her repository of knowledge. He spent just under a week here, examining it and copying it onto devices for easy transportation. Once this was completed, he had to deal with the second issue. He waited until he knew Alana would be in her quarters, before striking. He killed the ysalamari, quickly making her aware of his presence. He broke through the hidden steel door, killing the two female guards that protected her. Alone, she would find her doom. Uttering a few words of forgotten love, Keef enacted the will of his now deceased master, Gabriel Florise, in killing his first Master. With her death came absolution, and the ability to continue the Hassarkian Sith line. Aftermath The Hassarkian Federation would go into disarray after Serbella's death. The City-Ship would head to Earth, in search of the then second in command, Grand Vizier Daniel Turner, who was missing at the time. Charles Davis would take over the government. Category:Characters by Daniel Turner